Rock Steady
by little Devil Studios
Summary: Sora and friends have been making their way down the list of opponents in the Hades cup, now they are ready to face the champion. Little do they know who it is.


Disclaimer: All Characters are not mine; they each belong to their respective owners.

Sora let out a sigh of relief as the last of the invisibles disappeared as Goofy charged it. He was getting tired of all these heartless continuously appearing out of nowhere to continue the battle. He laid down and searched through his pockets for a potion. Gulping it down he looked around. "So guys ready for the last battle?" He asked.

Goofy nodded as he adjusted the arm strap of his shield, stolen from one of the hulking Defenders its eyes were closed and it was snoring. Donald tapped his wand on his shoulder a relic left by the Wizards. "We don't even know what we have to face, it is the last battle after all."

Sora nodded his expression changing from laughter to a serious frown. "Lets go the main coliseum then." They walked through the doors leading into the sprawling stadium meant for large-scale fights. The crowd was alive cheering and whistling as the champions walked into the light. "Thank you, thank you." Donald called waving to the crowd.

"Lets go Phil where's the next challenger or challengers?" Sora asked as he released Oblivion into his hands the black keyblade crackling with dark lightning before subsiding.

Phil nodded and walked over to a large gong, he picked up the mallet and smashed it the ring echoing around the field making the earth shake. "Is it the gong doing that?" Sora asked but without needing to at that very moment a large hand dug up from the ground, its fingers grasping onto the earth before another followed. The group tensed up as the hulking form of the Rock Titan towered above them. "You've got to be kidding me." Sora gasped as he looked up at his opponent.

"You can do it!" A voice echoed from the crowd, followed by others. "You beat me you, can beat it." "Focus!"

Sora looked over to see Kairi, Leon, Cid and Yuffie cheering in the stands. Sora nodded as he took his stance.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Phil roared hitting the gong again.

Sora, Goofy and Donald charged forwards attacking the Titans legs. As their weapons made contact chunks of rock ripped of and flew out the monster roared and raised his foot. "Jump!" Sora yelled back-flipping away but Donald and Goofy didn't move fast enough. The foot made contact and the shockwave sent them both flying. They smashed into the wall dazed, they didn't move. Sora was in this alone.

"That's it." He yelled rushing forwards preparing him self for Ars Arcanum as he got to the foot he started the deadly combo smashing the foot down to a thin rock. The Titan raised his foot and Sora backed up but instead of stepping down he fell backwards sending a huge wave of dust forwards. Sora jumped over it and landed on the things chest. He smashed at it with the keyblade but it merely bounced off not leaving a dent or chip. Sora continued to run up towards the monsters two heads. He did Ars Acranum again chips of rock falling from the right heads face. It raised its neck and Sora backed up as it smashed down on its shoulder where Sora stood mere moments ago. Once again he repeated the deadly combo and the monster shuddered and stood up. To his amazement the foot had returned to normal and the Titan was standing again. Ignoring this Sora smashed at the heads chips flying everywhere. The thunderbolts cracking around him caught his attention. Donald and Goofy were back up and they started to attack the foot again. Sora felt his energy return as Goofy used his ability to share his Energy. Sora lunged forwards with another Ars Acranum as he did the final Flip slash the monsters head lit up in blue lightning

Sora jabbed the keyblade into the monsters head before he realised what was going to happen. The mighty Rock Titan exploded sending Sora rocketing into the coliseums wall he fell to the ground his vision blurry. He saw Kairi fall beside him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" She asked her voice choked.

"Yeah." Sora replied smiling. "Hard head." Kairi punched his shoulder lightly.

Sora was back up on his feet after casting Curaga on himself and stood before Phil. "Kid I present you with the Hades Cup Trophy marking your elite abilities of fighting prowess."

"Thanks Phil." Sora said as he took the cup and looked down at the silver letters spelling out his name. "So…does this mean I'm a full hero now?" Sora asked

"Nope." Phil replied walking away.

Sora looked down at the trophy, thinking 'Oh well at least I'm undefeated."

Hope you enjoyed it there will be more this is just a simple retelling of my defeat of the Rock Titan. Next Short Fan-Fic: Cold Face of Fear.


End file.
